Never Let You Fall
by faded angel1
Summary: Last Chapter is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whoa, that was quick, but I don't like leaving my awsome review ppl hanging!!!! (don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you other ppl, lol)Enjoy!!!!
1. Searching

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Jesse Tuck emerged from the forest looking exactly as he did 86 years ago.  Everything about him was the same, especially his love for Winifred Foster.  And on this sunny autumn day, he had come back, just as he promised, to take Winnie with him so they could be together at last.  

            Jesse scanned the scene before him.  The Fosters' mansion looked very different indeed.  He barely recognized it.  He walked up to the front door but hesitated to ring the doorbell.

            "What if she didn't drink the water?" He thought to himself. "No, she had to have drunk it.  She _did_ say she wanted to be with me."

            Jesse rang the doorbell anyway.  The door was opened by a tall lady in a red business suit.

            "Good morning.  I'm looking for Winifred Foster.  Does she live here?" Jesse said brightly

            The lady just glared at him and suddenly laughed.

            "Winifred Foster?" The lady laughed while pointing to a moldy gravestone beside the woods.  "She disappeared 86 years ago.  Of course she's not buried there, but she must be dead now."

            Before Jesse could reply, the extremely rude woman had shut the door in his face, still laughing.  Jesse stood there for a moment, not sure what to make of the situation.  He walked down the front steps and to the old gravestone.  He could just make out the words carved on it

_In loving memory of Winifred Foster_

_Disappeared on the 25 of August 1914_

            Jesse finished reading as tears welled up in his deep brown eyes.  

            "I'll never find her now," he whispered to himself. "I've been searching for so long." 

But what he didn't know is that someone was watching the tears, one by one, roll down his soft cheeks.


	2. She Chose Forever

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**Author's note:** Hey ppl.  Ok, This is my first fanfic so I'm still getting used to this.  The title to this story isn't "searching."  I thought that was where you put the chapter title, lol.  Yeah, so the real title is "Never Let You Fall."  I'm going to change it when I figure out how!!  Oh, ya, thanx soooooo much for the reviews.  I wasn't too sure what they were until I read them!!  Alrighty, here's the last chapter.  It's a little sappy but the movie was bugging me so I just had to write a sappy ending!!!  Hope u like it *smiles* 

****************

            Jesse looked up suddenly.  He had heard rustling in the bushes behind the gravestone.  

            "Jesse!" he heard someone whisper

            Jesse stood glued to the spot with his heart beating very fast as more rustling came from the bushes.  And then, from out of those bushes, came a girl who flung her arm around Jesse, weeping hysterically.  Jesse looked down at the girl to find it was his Winnie.  More tears ran down his face as he kissed thegirl passionately.  When they broke, Jesse looked at Winifred to find that she hadn't changed a bit but he swallowed hard when he saw what she was wearing, a flowing tank-top dress that went down just passed her knees.  Her dark hair shown in the sun and her wide eyes glittered as he looked into them.  She took his breath away.  The whole time, Winnie just looked at Jesse, puzzled.

            "What is it?" she giggled.

            "I'm just so happy to see you."  Jesse replied, pulling her into another kiss.

            This time they kissed longer and deeper.  Jesse wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, not wanting to let go.  When the broke again, Jesse took her hand and led her toward the forest where his motorcycle was parked.

            "I don't think it's safe to talk here," Jesse said, Winnie agreed.

            When they reached his bike, Winnie just looked at it, unbelievingly. 

            "This is awesome Jesse," she smiled.

            He grinned at her and lifted her up to put her on the bike.  He got on in front of her and Winnie slipped her arms around his waist.  The motorcycle started and Winnie tensed as it started down the road.

            "Jesse," She cried, and her arms tightened around him "don't let me fall!"

            Jesse smiled, remembering the last time she had said those four words and he replied "Don't worry Winnie, I'll never let _you_ fall.  I love you too much."

            Winnie kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.  "I love you too."


End file.
